best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury
Farrokh Bulsara (born 5 September 1946 - 24 November 1991), better known by his stage name Freddie Mercury was a British singer-songwriter and record producer who was the lead vocalist of the rock band Queen. On November 24, 1991, Mercury died due to complications of AIDS. Early Life Farrokh Bulsara was born on 5 September 1946 in Stone Town in the British protectorate of Zanzibar to Bomi and Jer Bulsara, who were Parsis from the Gurajat state in British India. He spent most of his childhood in India and when he was seven, he began taking piano lessons. When he was eight years old in 1954, Bulsara studied at St. Peter's School in Panchgani, Maharashtra near Mumbai (or Bombay). When he was twelve, he formed a school band called the Hectics, a band of Indian influence. He also started to refer to himself as "Freddie". In February 1963, Freddie relocated to Zanzibar where he joined his parents at their flat. In 1964, thousands of Indians and Arabs were killed during the Zanzibar Revolution, so Freddie and his parents fled from Zanzibar to escape and they made a new home for themselves in the town of Feltham in Middlesex, England. He first studied art at Islesworth Polytechnic in West London and Freddie later went on to study graphic art at Ealing Art College in London, graduating with a diploma in 1969. That same year, Freddie joined a rock band in Liverpool known as Ibex, later renamed Wreckage. In April 1970, Freddie, Roger Taylor and Robert May were experimenting with a band called Smile. Freddie was the lead singer of the band. The band was a failure, however, Freddie decided to form a new group called Queen. Why He And His Songs Rocked #His band Queen is amazing and is widely considered to be one of the best bands of all time. #His songs were very catchy. #He sung in a great voice. #His production is phenomenal. #His lyrics were amazing. #His live performances were phenomenal. #His music videos were awesome. #He has helped inspire various music artists like Kurt Cobain and Katy Perry. #He was an amazing pianist. #He collaborated with great artists in the past like David Bowie. #His album covers were terrific. #His music can be enjoyed by a wide variety of different people, even with different races. #He could do many different styles of music. #He had some very memorable quotes such as "I won't be a rock star. I will be a legend." #He helped make Bohemian Rhapsody, which is one of the best songs in Rock history. The Only Bad Quality #His albums Hot Space, A Kind of Magic and Innuendo received mixed reviews from critics. Discography With Queen *''Queen'' (1973) *''Queen II'' (1974) *''Sheer Heart Attack'' (1974) *''A Night at the Opera'' (1975) *''A Day at the Races'' (1976) *''News of the World'' (1977) *''Jazz'' (1978) *''The Game'' (1980) *''Hot Space'' (1982) *''The Works'' (1984) *''A Kind of Magic'' (1986) *''The Miracle'' (1989) *''Innuendo'' (1991) *''Made In Heaven'' (1995) Solo *''Mr. Bad Guy'' (1985) *''Barcelona'' (1988) Trivia *He was 177 centimeters tall. Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Rock Category:Pop rock Category:Pop Category:Disco Category:Glam rock Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Funk Category:1960s Category:Soul Category:Gospel Category:Deceased singers Category:British singers Category:Artists